Metroid: Hybrid X
by alex-luigi
Summary: Samus was sent the crash landing site of Biologics space center, she is about to learn a secret of the inhabitants there.
1. Chapter 1: The Investigation

Chapter I: the Investigation  
  
"I had escaped alive from the Biologic Space Research Center thanks to the SA-X. To save the scientists from finding the X parasite, and to destroy the SA-X, I set a collision course for the station. But I owe the SA-X my life. I was to get on my ship, but an omega metroid was standing in my way. It came and saved me. Was it trying to fight off it's natural predetor, or trying to save me? An interesting thought. It did end up dying, and I regained my original power suit and escaped the station with Adam.  
  
Adam was a computer I met at biologics. He eventually became my friend and I named him after an old friend I once knew who had died. He had always called me 'lady'. Most people would find this sarcastic, but it was used respectfully. He would always ask 'any objections, lady?' after each mission briefing. He knew I wouldn't have any, but it was a way he confirmed our trust.  
  
I told Adam to set course to Biologics scientists. When I found them they questioned me about how the space station was destroyed. It took some convincing, but they believed me. To make sure they scanned my suit, but it was parasite free. I was given a hard time about loosing all hope for the metroids.The last metroids in the universe were on that station, and they were going to breed them for good. All hope for that was lost. The metroid lab was jettisoned to SR388, the original home of metroids.  
  
But after some time I was given a mission to go to SR388. To see what had become of the station.I entered my ship and set off. I came to the planet and slowly lowered to the ground. 'Good luck, Lady' Adam said. The inhabitants of SR388 were scarce. I looked over to a mountain. A mechanicle structure was crashed into it. I walked towards the mountain. The rain was pouring down on me. I climbed up the mountain. It was the station alright. I loaded my power missel and shattered a window. I jumped in and looked around. The walls were damaged and computers were fallen over.  
  
The lights were out aswell. Adam told me before that the SA-X reproduced asexually, no less than Ten had been aboard the ship. I saw one die. At least nine would still be here, I would have to hope they had been destroyed by the metroids. I looked around the ship more so. Navigation rooms were destroyed. I came to a room with a blinking computer. It was a navigation computer, one I had spoken to Adam on before. Adam was accessed online, so I could talk to him here. I downloaded the program onto my suit so I could talk to him anytime. And continued on.  
  
During my investigation I was interrupted by Adam. 'Samus, I can detect life forms in the mountain, can you investigate it?' 'Which room would lead into the mountain?' I asked, 'The control room crashed into it, go there and blast through the wall.' 'The elevators are down' I said 'I'll ry to get it back online, head over there.'he responded. So I did. The elevator kept stopping and starting as it went up, but it made it.  
  
I advanced into the control room. As expected, the wall was blown off on impact. I walked through and saw a metroid! It leached onto me and started to attack. I peeled it off and blasted it. The walls were covered with metroid eggs. 'Adam.. it's incedible. Yet I see no X parasites.' 'Samus, somehow the metroids survived impact. But that metroid wasn't normal. I detected some other gene in it.' 'What do you mean, Adam?' ..... 


	2. Chapter 2: A Brief History

Chapter II A brief History  
From Adams Logs.

Samus was a bounty hunter. She grew up with the Chozo, an alien civilization. Living with them she gained many attributes. Her and the original Adam had been sent to SR388 to destroy the dangerous Metroids. They afterwards discovered the Mother Brain, which she was determined to destroy. She had uncovered many abilities.  
  
The space pirates would threaten to uncover the chozo civilization. So she had to make sure they did not. On other journeys, she went to zebes and brinstar. She fought Ridley, a dragon creature, and she fought Kraid, Ridley's brother in the depths of brinstar. After defeating these creatures, they were sent to the Biologic space center to test them. Biologic was a study center, they had six secters. Each one had a different habitat. One had a was a perfect replica of SR388.  
  
On her next mission, she was sent to perminently dispose of the metroids. She did, but she also found a Metroid larva. Supposedly the last metroid ever. The larva hatched and it began to see her as a mother figure. She took it back to biologic for testing. When she went back to the planet, she found the mother brain once again. She had almost died, but the metroid came in and saved her. But it died in the process.   
  
In her most recent mission, she had been sent back to SR388 with a group of other bounty hunters. She killed an inhabitant, but a strange parasite flew into her. It was later called X. She was not aware of the danger, so she went back on her ship. She soon fell into a deep coma. Her ship almost crashed, but the auto eject system sent her off. She was uncoverd by Biologic. She had a 10% chance of survival. Main parts of her suit were infected, and her nervous system was aswell.  
  
They took out pieces of her suit and sent them to the space centre, her appearance changed dramaticly. She was still near death though. The scientists learned that Metroids were the main enemy of X. But none were in existance. From the metroid that saw her as a mother, they had taken dna samples. They used the DNA to get rid of the X. It worked really quickly. She owed the metroid ehr life twice over.  
  
She was then sent back to biologic... 


	3. Chapter 3: Metroid Breed NA

Hey guys, I haven't updated for a while, so some of the things said here may have been said in previous chapters, but all the info here is better described.  
  
Chapter 3: Metroid Breed N/A  
  
"Why are you so worried about this metroid in particular?" I asked.  
  
'Samus, each new breed of metroid you've had an encounter with has proven to be more menacing than the last. I have a bad feeling about this unidentified metroid, we don't know what to anticipate from it. You should proceed with extreme caution, I fear for your safety.' 'I... I understand'  
  
'The metroids have been here on SR388 for a few months, they may have adapted to some sudden environmental disturbance. There are many reasons this new breed may have arrived. I will keep studying this species and update you on any information I come up with.'  
  
'Thanks Adam. I'll be careful'  
  
Upon approaching the door, the metal layers pulled away and dissapeared into the wall. I stepped into the next room cautiously. Adam must have been worried about me, so I didn't want to cause any more reason for him to be. Nothing threatening was in the room that I could see. A couple of indegenous creatures scurried amoungst the walls, they were called zoomers.  
  
I recalled my database on these creatures. Zoomers anchor themselves to walls and other surfaces. The zoomer has spines sticking out of it's back that prove to be harmful to my suit. A basic nerve center is located above the Zoomer's jaws that detect nutrients. The sharp spines protect it from casual predators, but the lack of a reinforced carapace makes the Zoomer vulnerable to less physical attacks such as missiles. The zoomer that is further into it's evelutionary state is called a geemer. Geemers are a much more fomidible foe compared to their relatives. When harm threatens the geemer, it retracts it's spikes and hides it's head deep within the carapace. Geemers are definately dominent between the two.  
  
As for the floristics of the room, this planet has strange habbits for all of it's life, plant or animal. Not many of the plants I've seen are common anywhere else. This room had vines clinging to the walls and roof. Sap sacs hung in corners. I can sometimes use sap sacs to my advantage. They are highly explosive and contain toxins that can eat through my suit. When they are subjected to impact or trauma, they burst. This responce keeps creatures from feeding on it, and I can cause them to burst on my enemies. The other plant life I spotted was tangle weed. Tangle weed was not harmful to me, but only to small organisms, all they do is hinder me with a special barbed featured it uses to trap prey. When threatened tangle weed hides within the ground. Everything on SR388 amazed me, even weeds seemed to have some intelligence.  
  
Lots of the rooms had similar features as this one, it was the common look for the environment of less threatening creatures. I advanced furthur to the next room.  
  
A strange thing about this planet is that there are no extra intelligent life forms, yet there are functional machines and elevators throughout the planet. These devices may have been installed by the Chozo or the Space pirates. Perhaps you should know about the space pirates. They are a race more intelligent than humans. Their wit met that of the Chozo, yet they had terroristic intentions. Gradually the Chozo and Space Pirates learned about the things that puzzled them, which consisted mainly of metroids. I was brought in by the Chozo, and my blood was fused with Chozo blood, so I became capable of way more things than a normal human. They had also given me my suit made from advanced Chozo sciences. The weaponary for the pirates was incredibly more fearsome. They studied the metroids and tried to harness their power to enhance their technology. After I destroyed Ridley and his enormous brother Kraid, the space pirates split into two groups. One group rebuilt their base and tried to resuscitate the Kraid and Ridley, while the other set out to find a planet with some energy to harness. My assignments often force me to come into contact with them, and at those times I am in extreme danger.  
  
After I exited the room, I was interrupted by Adam. 'Lady, the metroids appear to have surfaced. Apparently the new breed has been free and roaming about on the outside of the planet for some time.'  
  
"Thanks Adam, I'll try to find an elevator to surface and check it out some more.'  
  
'There should be one just ahead, in the door to your left.' I listened to Adam and walked into the room. It had an elevator alright. I activated it and stepped on. I started to rise slowly. 'I think I've got something on that metroid.' He said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
'yes?' i was anxious to hear the news.  
  
K, that's it for now. I'm proud of this chapter, best one so far, probly the longest :P  
And I hope you guys are anxious too :P


End file.
